User talk:Nisshou/Archive II
Lieutenant Miya Status I have a Lieutenant on the Gotei 13 list Miya Hana and I was wondering can she have Great Spiritual Power or is that only for average captain ranked Shinigami? I only ask as a favor.Creator5000 21:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) DreadBane Alright...I'll re-do the article, and get rid of all crossover material. I'll fix his Bankai, and make it fair. Does this sound alright to you? Maggosh 22:28, March 8, 2010 (UTC) But it says you deleted it. Maggosh 22:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, my mistake. Could you please talk things over? Maggosh 22:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question? I'm not entirely sure, though an article dedicated to advertisement would be spamming. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 22:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Spiritual Ware Races This isn't a request to review any article but it is a question. Do we need permission to start our own spiritual ware races cause I started Saikikkusu '''(Japanese for Psychics) and already am wroking on '''Kenshin Ryusaki who is a Saikikku (Japanese for Psychic) just do a user needs to ask for permission to create any new kind of race on BFF sama?Creator5000 20:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) and yet another article well I have created my own wikia Bleach Fiction Creation so I guess any articles yall deleate I will just go and put it their cause I am the creator of it.Creator5000 19:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) 0.0 ? What do you mean? Zero Division Recruitment refers to this here. Like I said at the top of the page, this is a work in progress but I guess I should actually link it to the arc page ... eventually -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Well since this Gotei is set in the past that page should best be left to the current 6th Division Captains Takeshi and Shion Ohmizu. They are using that title too as that was where I copied it from. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 02:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) What the F***? Why do you delete my page for nothing? I have done nothing to and this character wasnt planing on acting in any RP's so why did you deleted?OmagaSpruz 19:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I broke the canon rules but before iw rote i looke for rule and couldnt find them so ?OmagaSpruz 20:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I am not that sad, but just how can you delete without first letting the creator of a page knowing? P.S. First you said i t was 2 admins now you say 3?OmagaSpruz 20:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and by the way can you give a link to current storyline and rules of this wiki?OmagaSpruz 20:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I just joined the wiki and havent seen the rules how do you expect me to write 100% right articles if i dont know the rules. Anyway can i recreate the article but only following the rules?OmagaSpruz 15:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Arturo Plateado Fenix would it be possible to take Arturo Plateado from you and make him one of my character, since it seems u aren't doing much with him, and i can use a good character like him, if u can consider it, then it would be highly appreciated, please do let me know, thank you........--Zaraikou 22:16, April 10, 2010 (UTC) thank you for letting me know i will talk with sei about it.......--Zaraikou 22:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry to bug u again would it be possible to use ur vizard Kasei Fenix in one of my stories involing fellow vizard kyosuke Kagami, similar to what u did with aya kuchiki, since i needed an introduction story for my character, and i though Kasei would be a perfect opponent for him. that is if u dont mind, please let me know..........--Zaraikou 22:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks Fenix, i will dont worry about it.........--Zaraikou 06:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Unwarented Editing of other users articles Indeed, editing any content without the owners consent is frowned upon and also against site rules. But, the keyword in what I said is 'content'. Formatting, categories, and mark-up do not count as content. PipeCleaner345 22:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:RP battle Yeah, sry for that. I was on vacation and forgot to say it. I'll get right on to it ;). Kai - Talk 16:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yo I'm a bit new to the fanon, and just wanted to get to know some of the other users ^_^--Baracuss 05:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hey cullen why did u remove my character from the Vizard list, and replace it with a different one?--CloakedinDusk 20:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :and my hatred grows stronger...--CloakedinDusk 21:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::my pic isn't exactly ur concern cullen.--CloakedinDusk 21:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Uss ain't my girlfriend idiot. She goes out with some dude named seth (Eternalrestingplace) on Chatango. Geez--CloakedinDusk 03:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::U even defended my Kaminarigan. Why do u hate me now?--CloakedinDusk 03:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hell even I know my Kaminarigan was a bad idea now. But what if I tried being nicer? Then would u be my friend again?--CloakedinDusk 04:03, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I'll leave ur idea alone...and sorry about the pic--Dusk-sama 04:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You see You see i've been seeing chibi characters uhmm d you know where to get them? im planning to put some in my characterLone Black Garuga 05:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Lone Black Garuga signature hey fenix just wanted to ask how did u change your signature to the one that you use now, just wanted to know since i wanted to change my signature name, getting sick of what i have now, should of thought of a good name before i joined here, well if u can let me know.--Shadow Rage 08:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) shit sorry about that never mind, i guess it worked. sorry to bother you......--Shadow Rage 08:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reviving Dead Character? may seem pointless but i would like to use these characters since they have much potential and since they are dead in the cannon anyway there are no more restrictions on these characters and i may be able to expanding on their personalities and abilities, as i said character potential, they weren't used properly in the main canon or killed off to early......--Shadow Rage 16:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) could you tell me how to put the images on to the category page cause i dont know, i wanna know how you did it, so let me know before you delete my page, so i'll have time to remove them.,,,,,,,,,,,--Shadow Rage 08:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Property/ Vandalize How do I Put The This Article,(Article Name) is property of (User)??? Please Help!!!Kyotolim 13:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shiratori, I made a wiki named Crossover Wiki and I look up to you and Seireitou a lot so i was wondering if you two can help me manage it?? Heres the link "http://animecross.wikia.com" Kyotolim 15:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC). Hey Shiratori, What do you mean by Me Vandalizing your page?? I haven't been able to use the comp cuz of my exams. And may I know why you suspect me??? BTW my brother has been using my comp cuz his is under repair now. You might wanna ask him cuz he used my account to make Histuke Uchiga. His account is soifon1219 Kyotolim 15:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Can I Create My Own Gotei 13??Kyotolim 07:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC)